ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
Jenny Wakeman '''(designated robot name: '''Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) is the main protagonist of My Life As A Teenage Robot who works for IG-82 and his Squad, serving as a member of the Reservoir Bots. Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. Unlike in MLAATR where she is invented by Nora Wakeman, in the IG-88's Adventures Series, she is invented by Nora Wakeman, Dr. Tenma, Dr. Elefun, and IG-82. She is the childhood friend of Reservoir Bots leader Emerl and girlfriend of N.A.N.O. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Powers And Abilities Jenny is a robot designed to protect earth from any threat, and accordingly she has a vast amount of superhuman abilities and weapons to do so. *'Superhuman Strength: '''According to the opening, Jenny has the strength of one million and seventy men, but the exact magnitude is unknown. This is because her strength, like most of her powers, has fluctuated over the series, however, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-ton level at the very least, as she easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. In the first episode she stops a meteor by her self, and in the next one she hits the ground so hard that she causes earthquakes on the city. *'Superhuman Speed: She possesses greater speed than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''She has superhuman reaction speed. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Jenny's agility is far beyond that of even an olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Invulnerability: 'Her outer shell is made from an Titanium Alloy to takes large amounts of damage, rendering her almost totally impervious to it, however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easy to damage. *'Superhuman Stamina: As a robot, she can exert herself for hours, and days before she runs out of energy. *'Superhuman Senses: '''She has extremely accurate senses. ** '''Superhuman Hearing: '''Jenny shows that she has super hearing from the first episode by burning a hole into a disk that was about to hit her in the back of her head. **'Superhuman Sight:' She can see further than any human being. ***'Electromagnetic Vision': She has the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, some of them real, some others fictional: **** '''Digital Vision': Makes everything looks like an 8 pixels video game ****'Ultraviolet Vision': The ability to see ultraviolet light. ****'Infrared Vision': The ability to see heat radiation. ****'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through solid objects. ****'Rainbow Vision': Makes everything looks multicolor, with a 60's style. ****'"Heat" Vision: '''Makes everything look "hot" (i.e. her mom using a bathing suit while everything else is melting). ****'Sausage Vision: Makes everything looks like sausages. *'''Flight: Jenny has rocket boosters to fly located in her feet and "hair". She shows that she is beyond sound speed by getting out of the Earth’s atmosphere with ease. Further more, she shows to be able to fly faster than light. *'Energy Beam: '''She can fire energy blasts from her hands, feet, chest, eyes and "hair". She also has a wide array of weapons to do so. *'Stretchy Arms and Extendo-Fingers': She can stretch out her arms and fingers for miles, She can stop a ferris wheel that's rolling out of control with those arms. *'Shapeshifting': She can shapeshit into several (robotic) forms, such as a giant spider. *'Multilingualism': Jenny has integrated CDs with every single language in the world which allows her to speak every language known to man kind. *'Corrosive Reflex: '''She can defense herself by using The Acid Reflex Lamination which made by triple polycarbonate lamination that protects her against corrosive substances. GALLERY JennyWakemanHumanMode.png|Jenny Wakeman's Human Mode 2016hondacivic-aegean blue-1.jpg|Jenny Wakeman's alternate mode, which is a blue Honda Accord. Category:Characters